Its Not Easy To Be Me
by literary license
Summary: *ON HIATUS. ALMOST DONE W/ LAST CHAPTER* Zemyx : Rated M for possible future content...Demyx is hired to work for the biggest man in the music corperation. What happens when he falls for his new bosses son, and the son falls back?
1. Best Of Me

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Im sorry about those of you who saw promise in the story that was previously here. Maybe I will come back to it sometime. Right now, I really want to work on this one. I have had a lot of problems figuring out what to do for a new story. Then this one hit me. Well lets see how it goes and I hope you all like it. Oh, and by the way, I will be working on Preschool as a side type story for when I have writers block or something.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, only the scenarios in which I put them in...

**1**

**The Best Of Me**

The teen was balanced precariously on his stool, a turquoise guitar on his lap, blonde hair flopping into his face as he crooned into the microphone. The words sounded as sweet as a birds song, the notes drifting around the crowded ballroom.

_Tell me what you thought about _

_when you were gone and so alone. _

_The worst is over, _

_you can have the best of me. _

_We got older, _

_but we're still young. _

_We never grew out of this feeling_

_that we wont give up._

I set the guitar down at the end of the song and stood. Heading backstage, smiling, my smile only grew wider when I caught sight of my other band members. The others smiled back.

"Nice solo Dem." Axel, the bassist, lifted his glass.

"Thanks Ax." I took the glass of punch handed to me by Marluxia.

"We done for the night?" Riku asked, twirling a drumstick between his fingers.

"Yeah, lets head back to the rooms." I led the way, throwing away my cup as I went. "I have a late shift at the desk tonight, so I'll see you later Ax." Reaching into my backpack, I pulled out a dark blue button up shirt and grey tie. Taking off my white shirt, I traded it for the blue one and handed Axel my backpack to bring back to our shared room.

Tying the tie around my neck, I headed for the front counter of the hotel, waving at the guys as they headed towards the elevators. It was gonna be a long night.

I slipped into the dark blue vest behind the counter, a crest with the letter C was emblazoned on the left. Relieving Romero, who was already behind the front desk, I took his place between the computer and phone.

Looking down, I saw a light on the phone blinking. Picking up the phone and holding it to my ear, I pushed the flashing button.

"Front Desk, how may I help you?"

"Could you please send two more pillows up to room 145."

"Sure. I'll get right on it."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Have a good night."

Hanging up the phone, I pushed a few buttons for housecleaning and waited as the line rang.

"What's up?"

"Hey Selphie. Can you do me a favor and send two pillows to room 145?"

"Sure thing Dem. Anything else?"

"Nope, thats it. Thanks"

"No prob."

Hanging up, I tapped my fingers rhythmically on the desk and stared at my surroundings. I knew I was lucky to land such an amazing job, but it could get pretty boring at times. Sure, me and my best friends were living and working in a five star hotel in New York doing what we loved. We got to play our music every day, plus we were given a regular work schedule to work with. We got free room and board and were fed as well. It was perfect.

Sighing, I tried to figure out why I couldn't just be happy with what I had. I had everything I wanted, but something was still missing. With a yawn, I sat up when I saw the revolving door swing in. Looking military sharp, I waited for the new guest to come to the desk.

In walked a man that looked like he was used to having his every wish a command obeyed immediately. Waving a young blonde ahead of him, the party approached. The blonde looked the part of a personal assistant, complete with a headset attached to a cell phone, and a PDA. Coming up to the desk, the blonde set his PDA down sharply and fixed me with a hard stare.

"Welcome to The Charmonte. My name is Demyx, how may I help you?"

"I need you to take that notepad and pen right there and listen to every word I say. This is very important. I am personal secretary to Mr. Wilson. Yes, The Mr. Wilson, owner of Wilson Music Productions. I want every order I give you to be followed to the T, am I understood?"

"Y-yes sir!" Picking up the pad and pen, I waited with a slightly shaking hand for the orders to start rolling in.

"We want the penthouse suite immediately. I don't care if someone is there right now, vacate them. I will need a total of five pillows delivered to the suite in addition to the ones that are there. We will be here exactly three weeks, and every morning I expect to see one medium coffee, de-caf, one sugar, no cream in a plain white mug at the door at 6:30 am sharp. With that coffee, I expect to see one french vanilla cappuccino and two large powdered doughnuts. I will also need an egg sandwich with cheese and ham, fried in oil, not butter.

"We will need a vase of fresh flowers every day, no babies breath, only five single stem lilies. I need three keys to the room, no more no less and no one else is to have a key except the three you give me tonight. We would like maid service to come in promptly at 3:00 pm every afternoon. I would like the phone line in the room to be shut off and all calls to the room shall be forwarded to me at the following number, 304-554-8753. That is all. If we need anything else, we will not hesitate to call and remember, we do not want to be disturbed."

I quickly finished jotting down the rest of the information and tapped a few keys on the computer, handing the man three keys. The blonde snatched them up, stuck them in his pocket, and prepared to leave.

"Im appointing you personally as overseer of the following information. Do a good job, and there will be a reward at the end. Good night. By the way, if you have any questions, call my number. The names Roxas." Turning on his heel, Roxas walked to the man in charge, and led the way to the elevators.

Taking a deep breath, I rubbed my temples with my fingertips in a soothing motion. When I looked up, I caught sight of the most beautiful thing I had ever seen bringing up the rear of the ritzy party.

A petite, slender, blue-haired man, looking to be about my age followed behind the blonde and the rest. He looked uncomfortable in his suite that just screamed Italian. His hands were shoved in his pockets and an out-of-place guitar was slung over his back. I could hear Roxas trying to persuade him to let the bellhop take the instrument, but the other only shook his head, never uttering a sound. With a resigned sigh, the blonde gave up and led the way towards the elevators. The blue-haired man followed suite, never uttering a sound.

I watched them go, never taking my eyes off them. Just as the petite man stepped lastly into the elevator, our eyes met and his widened a little. He pulled a hand out of his pocket and gave me a small wave just as the doors closed. I waved back, even though he couldn't see me through the closed doors.

Pulling myself together, I went back to the notepad and starting punching numbers on the phone.

"Hey Dem. What's up?"

"Hey, I cant talk long. I need five pillows delivered to the penthouse suite ASAP. Fast as you can get them there. I have to go, got more orders to fill, thanks so much!"

"I'll get right on it. Bye Dem!"

Hanging up, I dialed Room Service.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cloud. I cant talk, but I need you to do something."

"Shoot."

"You got a pen?"

"Yup. Go."

"Every morning this week I need one medium coffee, de-caf, one sugar, no cream in a plain white mug, one french vanilla cappuccino and two large powdered doughnuts, and an egg sandwich with cheese and ham, fried in oil, not butter at the door at 6:30 am, no sooner no later delivered to the penthouse suite."

"Gee, is that all?"

"Yeah. Can you take care of it, please."

"I'll take care of it personally."

"Thanks. Gotta go, more calls to make."

"Sure. Stop by when you get off and I'll whip you up your favorite."

"You're a lifesaver Cloud."

"Yeah, I know. Get back to work."

I hung up and dialed Housekeeping again.

"Dem?"

"Yeah. Hey Selph."

"Hey. I got those pillows delivered like you asked."

"Thanks. I got some more for ya. Got a pen?"

"Go ahead."

"Housekeeping is not to go into the penthouse until three in the afternoon for the next three weeks. They need to bring a vase of fresh flowers every day, no babies breath, only five single stem lilies. Thats all. There are four people staying there. I think thats it."

"I'll take care of it. No problem."

"Thanks so much Selph."

"Yup. I'll meet you in the kitchen later?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, I prepared to make my last call. Dialing Maintenance, I waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yuffie?"

"Yup. What can I do for you?"

"This is Demyx. First thing tomorrow morning, can you disconnect the phone in the penthouse suite for me?"

"Sure thing Dem."

"Thanks."

Setting the phone back in its cradle, I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair, letting the breath out with a soft whooshing sound. Ripping off the paper on top of the notepad, I picked up the pen and copied Roxas' cell phone number to the top and threw away the other piece of paper. Looking at my watch, I saw I still had another half hour on my shift. I had a shorter shift tonight.

Crossing my arms on the desk, I rested my chin on them and pictured the blue-haired beauty in my mind. He was perfect, petite, slender frame clad in a suite that fit him like a second skin. Long tapered fingers that were connected to the smallest wrist's I had ever seen. His guitar was strapped to his back and the violet case clashed with his royal blue suit. I longed to see the instrument within the case and the man beneath the suit. _Was he as structured as his suit and his father made him seem? Was he a carefree soul trapped inside Armani? _Questions burned through my mind and left a path of ashes in their wake.

I was startled from my musings by the ringing of the phone. Clearing my throat, I picked up the phone and put on my buisness-like aura.

"This is The Charmonte. Front desk, Demyx speaking, how may I--"

"Its Roxas. I presume you havent forgotten me already?"

"No sir."

"Good. I need you to come up to the suite as soon as your shift ends. Since I appointed you as a personal hotel manager, there are a few things we need to go over, okay? What time does your shift end?"

"In about twenty minutes, at eleven."

"Good, I exspect to see you then." all that was heard was a dial tone.

Setting the phone back on its cradle, I punched in the number for the kitchen.

"Cloud, hey. Im gonna be a few minutes late for the dessert, the new guest wants to see me when my shift is over. I'll be down as soon as I can."

"All right, just don't take too long."

"I wont. I'll see you soon."

"Kay, bye."

Hanging up, I waited impatiently at the desk until eleven rolled around.

When Eleven came, the main guard locked the door and dismissed me. Scurrying to the elevator, I pushed the button for the penthouse and tapped my finger against my leg in time to the Muzak. When the elevator dinged as a signal that I had reached the appropriate floor, I stepped out and walked forward down the narrow hallway.

Reaching forward to knock, I was startled when the door opened before I could even touch it. Silhouetted in the doorway, was the man with blue hair, clad in lounge pants and a tight-fitting t-shirt and socks. He leveled me with a soft gaze, his one visible, amethyst eye blinking slowly. The man brought his left wrist to his face, looking down at it then back up at me. He was a head shorter then I was.

"Your fifty-four seconds late."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: **so what do you think? Please review and let me know. I hope this will be the story I will stick with for the next couple of months or until it is done. Please R&R so I know if I should continue or not. I love reviews, they inspire me to wriiiiite!!! Love you all muchly!

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

-literary license-


	2. Timeliness Is Next To Godliness

**A/N: **Back again! Thank you for reading chapter one and I am very glad you liked it. I wont keep you for long, but I hope you R & R this chapter as well! Oh, and if you are wondering how I pictured the penthouse suite, I imagined it like the suite in Pretty Woman...for those of you who have seen it...gotta love the classics...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, but I do own Leod on Friday nights... -suggestive look-

Leod: -ker wink-

Me: -laughs-

**2**

**Timeliness is Next to Godliness**

"You're fifty-four seconds late."

"I'm sorry. I had to wait for the guard to lock up before I could leave."

"You know timeliness is next to godliness."

"...It is?"

"That's what Roxas always says."

"Ah..."

The blue-haired man looked at me for a moment before he stepped back to allow me enough space to pass into the room. Shooting him my most charming smile, I slid past him into the suite. I had only been in the penthouse suite twice, and its grandeur never ceased to astonish me. (A/N: sorry, I have a fetish with big words...)

Looking around, I caught sight of Roxas yelling in hushed tones to someone on the phone. Looking behind me, I saw Blue, as I was now referring to him in my head as I didn't know his name... yet, close the door with a soft click and slip almost unnoticed into an adjoining room. Looking back at Roxas, I saw him catch sight of me and motion at me to sit down.

Sitting on the edge of the nearest sofa, I waited patiently for the blonde to finish his conversation. When Roxas pushed a button on the phone attached to his hip and hung the headset around his neck, I sat up a little straighter on the couch.

Seating himself across from me, Roxas cleared his throat and began.

"Here is what I would like you to do for me. We will be using this hotel as our headquarters for the next three weeks. Mr. Wilson is preparing to open a new building and it's a big deal, so we are stuck here for a bit. I need you to be my eyes and ears at the hotel. Anyone who comes here looking for us, I want you to phone me. Anything delivered must go through you, then me. I need you to oversee anything coming to the suite, as it is of the utmost importance. I am going to give you a cell phone that only I know the number of. It will be used for this work only and the only number programmed into it is mine. You are to call no one else with it and you will return it when the three weeks are up."

"You will be like a slave. You will wear a uniform of sorts that I provide you with and you will be in temporary employment under me. I have already cleared this with your current employer and if you accept, there will be a large reward in it for you."

I stared at Roxas for a moment before I gulped and regained my senses.

"What kind of... rewards... are we talking about?"

"Well, what do you want? Money? Permanent employment? Free CD's?"

"A chance to be heard."

"..."

"I want a chance to see if me and my band has what it takes to make it. I would like Mr. Wilson to listen to a demo tape and just let me know if we have what it takes. Money would be nice too."

"How about this, I take your tape at the end. If you do well, you leave me with your phone number so I can call you back, and I leave you with a check for $20,000. Sound like a deal?"

"And all I have to do is obey your every whim for three weeks."

"That's all."

"Deal."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So you're gonna get Twenty-thou AND get us a chance to be heard?!" Axel was practically bouncing in his seat when I had finished my story.

"Yup."

"And all you have to do is slave around for three weeks?"

"That's all."

"Nice man!" Axel jumped up from his seat and glomped me back onto my bed.

"Gerroff Axel!" Axel sat on my hips, looking down at me.

"And to top it all off, you get to watch the gorgeous new guest's son all day? The one you are TOTALLY fawning over?!"

"Yes, now get off me, you're all bony!"

"Damn, some people get all the luck." Getting off of me, Axel strode over to the small fridge in the corner and pulled out two beers.

Tossing one to me, which I barely caught, he popped the top off of his using the edge of the counter and raised it in a toast. Popping off my cap with the bed post, I raised mine in turn and smiled at Axel's accompanying words.

"Here's to money, record deals, and really hot gay guys!"

"Hear, hear!" Taking a swig, I laughed as Axel set his down and flopped backwards over the back of the couch.

"So how much am I going to see of you in the next few weeks?"

"I have no idea. I have to report to the suite again at six am tomorrow morning for my first instructions. Then I guess I take it from there. I think I'm gonna get up at 5:30 so I can bring their orders personally, it will make me look better."

"Yeah, yeah. That's a good idea. Well I'm gonna go to bed 'cause I gotta be up at like seven tomorrow so I can take the morning shift." Axel dropped his beer in the trash and headed to his room.

Smiling, I set my untouched beer on the counter and went back to my room. After changing into pajamas, I curled up in bed and turned out the lights. Tomorrow was going to be a really interesting day and I couldn't wait to get started.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was fighting to keep my eyes open when the door was opened by a rather irate Roxas at promptly six am the next morning. Roxas sighed with relief, letting me in and taking the tray in my hands. Blinking my eyes rapidly, I willed them to stay open while trying to pay attention to what Roxas was telling me.

"Here is what I need you to do today." I took out a notepad and paper I had thoughtful stuck in my pocket.

"First I need you to call the New York Times and set up an interview. Set up an interview with Channel 6, and Channel 4, and Channel...actually, just set up a press conference here. That will be easier. Call all the surrounding channels and newspapers and let them know. I need you to take this pile here and have it dry cleaned and pressed. That's all I need from you for now. I will call you and let you know if I need anything else. Oh, and before I forget, when your done with all that, it shouldn't take more then an hour, I need you back here to assist Zexion."

"Uhm, okay. But, who's Zexion?"

"Zexion Wilson. Mr. Wilson's son. Where have you been?"

"Oh, of course. Yeah, I'll be here."

"Good. Here is a list of all the places you need to call. You just need to find their numbers. I need this dry cleaning done by eight at the latest. You can go."

Roxas handed me a list of people to call and gestured vaguely towards the pile of dry cleaning before pushing a few buttons on his hip-phone and start talking to someone. Running my fingers through my hair, a habit of mine, I stuffed the notepad and pen back into my pocket before scooping up the dry cleaning and heading out the door.

Looking back as I closed the door, I saw Blue picking up the cappuccino and sipping it gingerly. Catching sight of me staring, a light blush made its way across my face as one corner of his mouth quirked up in a hesitant smile. Closing the door, I leaned against it and took a deep breath. When I had finally composed myself, I headed down the hallway to the elevators.

At 7:30, I ended up back at the penthouse preparing to knock on the door. As soon as I did, I was greeted by, not Roxas as I had expected, but Blue. Taking the stack of dry cleaning from my arms, he motioned for me to come in. Setting the clothes on an empty chair, he turned to face me.

"Where's Roxas?" I asked that happening to be the first thing out of my mouth. Blue shrugged.

"We haven't been formally introduced." he stated simply.

"No, we haven't. Uhm, I'm Demyx."

"Nice to meet you Dem...yx." He took my proffered hand and squeezed it lightly.

The squeeze went straight to my heart, seeming to make the muscle compress a bit at his touch. Smiling a small smile, I felt my demeanor warm with his as I looked into his eyes.

"And you are...?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I guess I always assume that people know me because of my father. I'm Zexion."

"Zexion." I liked how his name felt on my tongue. Warm and smooth like chocolate rolling around in my mouth. Then the name twinged something in the back of my mind.

"Zexion. Then you must be the one I'm catering to today. Roxas said that for now I am to be your personal assistant. Your wish is my command."

The side of Zexion's mouth quirked up in another one of those half smiles that made my throat constrict. Releasing my hand, he stuck his back in his pocket and stared up at me.

"I suppose so. There really isn't much that I need done right now. I was just about to do some paperwork."

"Paperwork? What are you Blue, fifty?" The comment slipped out before I could stop it. I bit my lip. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's alright."

"No, it's not. I really am sorry."

"Well I can always leave my paperwork for later. I was also thinking about practicing my guitar, but that would probably bore you. I can think of something else--"

"No, no! Please, play your guitar by all means. I would love to hear you play. I play a little myself."

"Really? That's interesting. Would you play for me?"

"Uhm.. wha? Play for you? Me? Why?"

"I want to hear you play. Please."

Zexion crossed the room to the guitar case leaning in a corner next to the balcony doors. Unzipping the case, he reached in and pulled out an azure Flying V. Gulping, I grasped the offered instrument and held it delicately between my hands. Dropping cross-legged onto the floor, I cradled the guitar in my lap and examined every inch of its polished surface.

"Play me something." Zexion requested quietly.

Taking a deep breath, I re-positioned the guitar and strummed a few chords, warming up my fingers a little. Glancing at the frets, I positioned my fingers and began to play. The smooth chord progression of Time of Your Life stretched within the room. I closed my eyes, losing myself in the music. The words seemed to flow out of me as I lost my grip on reality.

"_Another turning point_

_A fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist_

_Directs you where to go"_

I was startled back into the real world by the honk of a car horn outside the hotel. Blushing slightly, I passed the guitar back to Blue and stood, shoving my hands in my pockets. Staring at the ground, I cleared my throat.

"So yeah. That's me playing the guitar. Uhm, so is there anything I can do for you?"

Waiting for an answer that didn't come, I looked up. Zexion was surveying me with a curious gaze, his amethyst eyes boring into me as if trying to figure out the jigsaw that was my existence. Gulping, I looked back down. The floor sure was getting a lot of attention to day.

**A/N: **so what did you think? I liked the last line, it made me laugh XP. Well please R & R and thank you muchly to my wonderful beta, Phaz. I lover her sooooo much and even tho she didn't get to beta the first chapter (I wanted to post it too bad and I was too excited to wait) she gets to from now on. I LOVE YOU HONEEEEEYYYY!!!! -glomps Phaz- anything you want to add love?

**Phaz: **Haha, thank you for letting me have the chance to beta this. It means a lot to me. And this is the first time I focus on a Zemyx fic too. It is interesting indeed. Okay, please R&R for our lovely Rika here! See you next time -hugs Rika-

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

-literary license-


	3. A Crack Induced Ferret

**A/N: **Hey everyone! So sorry it took me so long to update! Thing is, school just started, im in an AP class, and I have a shit load of after school activities to attend to. Im working on this in my spare time, but until I get a good handle on everything, updates will be scattered. I promise, once I get back in control, things WILL get better. Well I will stop babbling at you and you can read on. Please R&R, it only takes about 30 seconds to leave a review (unless your computer is as slow as mine XP) Reviews are appreciated and keep me going!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH or any of the songs in this chapter...but I may put the song I wrote in one of the later chapters...o.O

**3**

**A Crack Induced Ferret**

I leaned my head back against the cool plate glass of the hotel elevator, trying to soak the chill through my skin. Dressed up in a button up shirt and dress pants, I prepared to go play in the dining hall. The band had been on their own for most of the day and I promised to pull my share of the load this evening.

The doors opened to reveal a nearly empty lobby. Yawning, I headed to the door on the left that read 'Employee's Only' and disappeared backstage. Looking around, I saw my friends lounging on a couple of drum cases and headed in their direction.

"Hey Dem. How was your first day?" Axel smirked at me knowingly.

"Fine. Nothing eventful happened."

Grabbing a bottle of water out of the cooler kept out here for just that reason, I pulled the cap off with a quick twist of my wrist. Letting the cool liquid slide down my throat, I surveyed the rest of the band. Axel was lounging on a stool, tuning his bass. Marluxia was sorting through a box, apparently trying to decide which pick to use. Riku was leaning against a wall, throwing his drumstick in the air. Glancing at my watch, I noticed that we only had three minutes until Showtime. I looked at the others.

"So what songs are we doing today?" Axel counted, flipping down fingers as he went.

"A Little Broken, Rain, This Is The Life, and Hello Beautiful to start."

"Sweet. Sounds good. That order?" Axel nodded. "Lest go."

Marluxia surfaced with a squeal of pure glee, a rose colored pick clutched between his fingers.

We all marched on stage into our individual positions. Pulling the strap of my guitar over my head, I settled it comfortably on my shoulder. After adjusting and turning on the mic, I waited for Marluxia's intro to end.

"Welcome to the garden.

Come on in and disappear.

Your feelin' like a stranger,

but all your friends are here."

_Today was amazing. Spending all day with Blue. Listening to him play guitar, finding out we like the same bands, showing him some of my songs and vice versa. It was awesome..._

"Its okay,

to be a little broken.

Every bodies broken

in this life.

Its okay to feel

a little broken.

Every bodies broken,

its alright.

Its just life."

_Getting to watch him all day. The way his blue bangs brush his chin and neck. How he uses his hands when he talks. The way his eyes sparkle when he's happy. I've known him for less then twenty four hours, bit it already feels like so much longer..._

"Every bodies broken."

Applause rang through the room as the final chords of the guitar were strummed. Smiling, I took a sip of water before the next song began, a little slower then the last.

"Take a photograph,

it'll be the last.

Not a dollar or a crowd

could ever keep me here.

I don't have a past

I just have a chance.

Not a family or an

honest plea remains to say.

_I want to know so much more about him. His likes and dislikes. Favorite foods. His hobbies. His favorite board games. I just want to know everything and I want to tell him everything. It just feels like when im around him, spilling everything would be the easiest thing in the world to do..._

"Rain, Rain go away.

Come again another day.

All the world is waiting

for the sun."

_I wonder what he's doing. Right now. Is he playing his guitar? Is he doing paperwork? Is he thinking about today? Is he thinking about me? Ooh! Maybe he's thinking about me! I wonder if he thinks im annoying or not..._

"Rain Rain, go away.

Come again another day.

All the world is waiting

for the sun.

All the world is waiting for the sun.

All the world is waiting for the sun."

We jumped right into the next song, much more upbeat, without waiting for the applause to die.

"Take the world

shaken stirred,

and that's what I got

goin' on.

I throw my cares up in the air

and I don't think their

coming down.

Oh I love how this feels right now.

This is the life.

Hold on tight.

This is the dream.

Its all I need.

Your never know where

you'll find it.

And im gonna take

my time yeah.

Im still getting it right.

This is the life."

_Zexion. Zexion and Demyx. Demyx and Zexion. This song actually describes me perfectly. This __is__ the life and im still working on it. Yay me!_

"Im gonna follow

my own beat yeah.

Kick back and

feel the breeze.

Nothin' but blue skies

as far as I can see."

_I really do love this song. When did I write this? One, two years ago? Axel would know. I'll have to make sure I ask him after the show..._

"This is the life."

Half an hour later, we were finally on our last song. Closing my eyes and gripping the mic like I would fall if not for that particular piece of equipment, I began.

"We don't have time left to regret." Axel and Marluxia picked up on the background vocals.

"Hold on."

"And we'll take more then common sense."

"Hold on."

"So stop your wonderin', take a stand."

"Hold on."

"There's more to life then just to live."

"Hold on."

"Cause an empty room

can feel so loud.

So many tears to

drown them out.

So hold on."

"Hold on."

"Hold on."

"Hold on."

I looked carefully around the room and almost stopped singing when I caught sight of Zexion standing in a shadowed corner by the door.

_He must have just come in, he wasn't here before. I would have noticed him for sure._

"One single smile.

A helping hand."

"Hold on."

"Its not that hard

to be a friend."

"Hold on."

"So don't give up

stand 'till the end."

"Hold on."

"Cause there's more to life

then just to live."

"Hold on."

Amethyst eyes locked with aqua.

"Cause an empty room

can be so loud.

There's so many tears

to drown them out.

So hold on."

"Hold on."

"Hold on."

"Hold on."

"When you love someone

and they break your heart.

Don't give up on love

have faith, restart.

Just hold on."

"Hold on."

"Hold on."

"Hold on."

"When it falls apart

and your feeling lost.

All your hope is gone

don't forget to

hold on."

"Hold on."

"Cause an empty room

can be so loud.

There's so many tears

to drown them out.

So hold on."

"When you love someone

and they break your heart.

Don't give up on love

have faith, restart.

Just hold on."

"Cause an empty room

can be so loud.

There's so many tears

to drown them out.

So hold on."

"When you love someone

and they break your heart.

Don't give up on love

have faith, restart.

Just hold on."

"Hold on."

Taking a deep, gulping breath, I backed offstage, never taking my eyes off Blue's shadowed face. Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I finally turned and left the stage.

Taking another bottle from the cooler, I downed the contents like a hobo in the Sahara. When the bottle was empty, I threw it in the recycle and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

Taking another deep calming breath, I turned to face my friends.

"Awesome show guys! Love to stay, but I've got things to do. See you later, bye!"

"Any particular reason your acting like a crack-induced ferret?" Axel asked.

Ignoring him, I grabbed my backpack, pulled off my dress shirt, tugged on a light blue t-shirt with three sixteenth notes and an eighth note in the top left corner. Swinging my backpack onto my shoulder, I left.

I wove my way through the people leaving the ballroom. Making my way to the front desk, I asked Romero if I had any messages.

"Yeah. Your mom wants you to call, the Meanager said you can pick up your check, and some guy named Zexion said he left a note on your door."

Nodding, I took the three slips of paper and headed up the back steps. When I reached the third floor, flushed and very out of breath, I ran down the hall to mine and Axel's room. Taped to the door was a folded piece of paper with my name on the front in flowing script. Opening it, I smiled.

_**Demyx. **_It read. _**I really enjoyed your show tonight. You have a talent for singing, playing, and writing. I had more fun today then I can ever remember having. I cannot wait to see what tomorrow brings. See you at 6am sharp. Remember, timeliness is next to godliness.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Zexion**_

_**PS I like my nickname, Blue. I've never had a nickname before.**_

Smiling, I tucked the note in my pocket and unlocked the door, already planning tomorrow.

A/N: sorry again for this chapter being sooooo late. Its inexcusable!!! This is dedicated to Leod for putting up with my endless ranting. I LOVE YOU BABE!!! On, the songs!!!! A Little Broken belongs to Bon Jovi. Rain belongs to Breaking Benjamin. Hold on (and Hello Beautiful) belongs to the Jonas Brothers. Yes, This Is The Life DOES belong to Hannah Montana...what can I say, I love the lyrics to her songs! They have such meaning!! Anyway, I love you all and PLEASE R&R!!!!! over to you Phaz love...

Phaz:

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

-literary license-

PS!! Check out my new contest, should be up soon. Its amazingful!!!!!!!


	4. Let Me Call You Baby

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Welcome back! I cant really think of much to say except to apologize for not having posted sooner, I've had drama practice every night and it's a horror!!! Well anyways, here I am and I hope you enjoy chapter 4!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH, but if I did, it would be like Alice and Wonderland, completely on crack...plus A LOT of mansex...yaaaay mansex...**

**4**

**Let Me Call You Baby**

The next morning went down much the same as any other. I was up by 5 and headed to the kitchen for the usual orders by 5:45. I was in front of the penthouse suite at 5:58 sharp. Knocking on the door, I waited for it to be answered by a presumably irate Roxas. I was surprised when a pale hand shot out of the crack in the door, covering my mouth and dragging me into the suite.

I waited until my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room before trying to identify my captor.

"Blue?" I said, though it only came out as a garbled mumble.

Zexion held a finger to his lips and released me. I missed his warmth already. Taking the breakfast from me, he set it all on the table and tugged me back out, but not before grabbing his cappuccino. Once we were in the hallways, I spoke up.

"What was that all about?"

"I left a note saying that we had errands to run and we would be gone most of the day. Therefore, we have the whole day to ourselves."

I raised an eyebrow. "Clever." This wasn't in my plans, but I could go with it.

Smiling, I reached out my hand to Blue, hoping with all my heart her would take it. Zexion accepted the gesture without hesitation. Beaming up at him, I led the way to the elevator.

Pressing the button, we waited for the elevator to reach our floor. A comfortable silence settled, warm like the silent warmth of a hug. Something that warms you from the inside out.

We stepped into the elevator, with my still pondering where we were going to end up, and Blue staring pensively into his already almost-gone cappuccino.

When the elevator reached the ground, we headed past Axel, who was at the desk booting up the computer. We tried to sneak past him to no avail.

"Dem! Hey! Where are you sneaking off to so early? I thought you were working for that tight-laces blonde guy."

I groaned, but turned to face Axel anyway.

"I am. Im working right now."

"Looks more like your sneaking out. So tell me, who's your friend?"

Looking back, I noticed Zexion trying to fade into the woodwork. That, unfortunately, was impossible, due to his hair. Sighing, I pulled Blue next to me.

"Axel, this is Bl-Zexion Wilson. Roxas works for him. He's my boss. Mr. Wilson, this is my best friend and band mate, Axel Martin."

Axel perked up, suddenly at attention.

"Hello sir. Please excuse me my earlier manners, I didn't recognize you."

Blue smirked.

"At ease soldier." Axel smiled and relaxed. "Demyx and I are going out. Do you think you could cover for us?"

Axel's eyes widened.

"Of course. Be glad to. You kids have fun now."

I rolled my eyes and pushed open the revolving door, preceding Blue.

"Sorry about that. He's a little weird."

Blue shrugged. "No problem. Though it _was_ kind of funny when he snapped to attention." Blue smiled.

I surveyed Blue with a concentrated gaze, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing." I replied. "You just look really nice when you smile. That's all."

A light blush crept across Zexion's face as we walked down the street. Looking at his feet, he cleared his throat.

"So, where are we off to?"

"A little place another block up. It's a small café that one of my friends bartends at."

Blue made a mock anguished face.

"Oh no, not another one of your friends!"

I swatted at him, only to have him dodge me and skip slightly ahead, smiling.

We walked the rest of the distance in silence until I stopped us at a smell sign in the ground next to a flight of stairs leading downwards.

"Café Al Finé? Al finé, meaning 'the end'?"

"Yup. My friend Marluxia works here. There are never many people here." We descended the stairs to the small, underground café.

Marluxia lounged behind the bar, polishing a small teacup. Nodding a hello, he seemed much calmer at this hour then he had backstage last night. Looking around, I only saw two other patrons here this early.

Looking behind me, I watched Zexion take in the chocolate colored walls, dark wrought iron tables and chairs, the dim chandelier's, the back walnut bar, and the pink haired man standing behind it. I also watched his gaze travel to the small, wood paneled stage, topped with a glossy black grand piano.

Taking Blue's hand, I led him to one of the tables and we sat across from each other. Having long discarded his cappuccino, he surveyed the menus on the opposite wall.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"Uhm...just a vanilla chai latte."

"Alright." Leaving the table, I headed to the bar.

"Hey Marly."

"Hey Dem. The usual?"

"Yeah, the usual and a vanilla chai latte."

"Coming right up, just give me a sec."

"Sure."

Tapping my finger tips rhythmically on the counter, my chin rested in my hand and I watched Blue from afar. He was watching the person on stage play a slow, quiet, soothing guitar melody.

Marluxia soon came back with the drinks as promised. After accepting them and paying, I brought them to the table. Blue accepted his cup with a warm smile or gratitude that made my heart do somersaults. Sitting with my own cup, I wrapped my hands around the mug and stared at Blue across the table.

His hair was slightly frizzy, like all he had done was run a brush through it rather then style it. His torso was clad in a black turtleneck, a small delicate chain with a petite eighth note protruding from the neck. His legs were incased in dark blue jeans that flared slightly at the bottoms, almost hiding white and blue checked vans. Blue brought the small cup to his lips and sipped lightly, looking at me over the rims of his rectangular reading glasses.

I smiled back, sipping my own drink. Seeing the man on stage leave, I was struck with an idea.

"Be right back." Zexion nodded sedately and smiled again.

Approaching the counter again, I waited for Marluxia to notice me.

"What can I do for you Dem?"

"Do you mind if I do a solo set?" I nodded towards the stage.

"Guess not."

"Alright, thanks!"

"Wait, are you just gonna use the piano or do you need something?"

"Just the piano. I've got a new song I want you to hear."

"Really? Did you write it for the band or Sea Salt ice cream head over there?"

I blushed a little. Marluxia smiled

"Thought so."

Smiling in gratitude, I walked up to the stage, catching Zexion's eye as I went. Blue raised a delicate eyebrow as I went past our table to the piano in back. I merely winked back. I sat on the bench, opened the cover, and ran my fingers lovingly over the keys. I took a breath and lightly depressed a few of the keys. After playing the introduction, I began to sing just loud enough to be heard.

"Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time

Surely you can take some comfort knowing that you're mine

Just hold me tight, lay by my side and let me be the one who calls you baby all the time.

I found my place in the world Could stare at your face for the rest of my days

Now I can breathe, turn my insides out and smother me Warm and alive I'm all over you would you smother me?

Let me be the one who never leaves you all alone I hold my breath and lose the feeling that I'm on my own Hold me too tight, stay by my side and let me be the one who calls you baby all the time

I found my place in the world Could stare at your face for the rest of my days

Now I can breathe, turn my insides out and smother me Warm and alive I'm all over you would you smother me?

Smother me

Smother me

When I'm alone time goes so slow I need you here with me and how my mistakes have made your heart break Still I need you here with me So baby I'm, baby I'm here

Now I can breathe, turn my insides out and smother me Warm and alive I'm all over you would you smother me?

Now I can breathe, turn my insides out and smother me Warm and alive I'm all over you would you smother me?

Smother me

Smother me

Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time

Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time

Let me be the one who calls you baby

The one who calls you baby."

When the song finished, I quietly closed the lid on the keys and bowed my head before looking towards Zexion. Blue was staring at me, seemingly mesmerized. I stood and walked off the stage, sitting back down at the table. Zexion blinked at me, wide eyed.

"So, did you like it?"

Blue nodded.

"It was for you."

Blue nodded.

I smiled.

"Come on, lets go. I know exactly where I want to take you next."

Zexion smiled and seemed to compose himself. Nodding, he stood and took my hand, both of us heading to the door. Coming out into the now-bright sunlight, Blue and I started right, heading down the sidewalk at a steady pace. We paused when there was a voice behind us calling Zexion's name. Both of us turned, shock at seeing Roxas running towards us splashed across our faces. We turned to face each other, I winked, gripped his hand tighter, and we took off running in the opposite direction, blending into the crowd, Roxas' bellows getting fainter.

**A/N: **im SOOOOO SORRY this took so long. I have been busy and sick and haven't had time to type this!! But now im done and im going to post it unedited cause Phaz isn't on and I don't wanna wait!! I wanna send a special thanks to my friend so fondly named Zexion for yelling at me the last half of typing this to hurry up and get it posted cause she wanted to read it XD. Love you all!!! Marluxia-made drinks for those who review!!

-hugglesnuggleglomplick!!-

-literary license-


	5. Two Dreaded Words

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update! (Seems like im always saying that) between Christmas and the short story in writing for history, I haven't had time to even think about fanfic. Sorry! But here I am with chapter 5 so MEEHHH!!! XD well im sorry to inform you that this is now officially a mini fic, therefor it will only have one more chapter. -hides under a table- don't kill me!! I just have another story I REALLY want to work on, and I know you will love it! Well ill shut up now and go on...enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **uhhh I don't own KH or anything else mentioned in this story...but I own LEOD!

Leod: do not

Rika: psh, whatever...Friday Leod, Friday

Leod:...okay I cant dispute that...

Rika: On with the show!

**5**

**Two Dreaded Words**

We zig-zagged our way through pedestrians, almost knocking over an old man, a bad lady, some little kid, and an under-enthusiastic gothic girl. Laughing all the while, our hands laced together, we darted forward, seeing the beacon of the mini mall up ahead. Pushing our way through the doors, we wove in and out of people, with me dragging Zexion.

Pulling Blue to a stop behind a large plant box, we crouched down and watched Roxas and his cronies rush past. Yeah, we knew there would be hell to pay later, but I for one didn't want today to end before it had even started. Standing quickly, I pulled Zexion into the nearest store.

The first thing that hit me was how damn pink it was. Peering at the nearest table and looking around a but, I realized we must have been in Victoria's Secret. Smiling at Blue, I met his answering grin and dragged him back out. We looked around for a better hiding place when we heard a tell-tale "There they are!" coming from the left. Heading for the nearest escalator we slipped up the stairs, trying not to knock people over. I was running out of breath. I hadn't run this much since 11th grade. We needed a good place to hide, and fast.

Looking around, I knew we didn't have much time, so I fast-walked around while thinking. Suddenly, there was a sharp tug on my hand.

"This way!" Zexion said anxiously, tugging my in the opposite direction.

He dragged me into the nearby Hot Topic, sneaking into the back and jumping into the dressing room. Shutting the door, he sat on the only chair, unconsciously pulling me into his lap. We were panting, trying to catch our breath and not make too much noise at the same time.

All of a sudden, laughter bubbled up in my chest, spilling out my mouth of its own accord. I held onto my stomach, trying to stem the flow of chuckles, but unable to. Blue soon joined in, his laughter warm and light.

When the laughing fit was finally over, the two of us sighed. I leaned back, forgetting until now that I was sitting on Blue's lap. Jumping up, I started to blush furiously and look at the floor. Blue only smiled. He reached forward, grabbing my hips in his hands and tugging me closer.

"J'ai vraiment envie de vous embrasser."

Biting my lip, I looked up at him slowly, almost nervous to meet his eyes. My meager amount of french was enough to enable me to understand what he wanted. Blue released my hips, choosing instead to wrap one arm around my waist, and the other cupping my chin, bringing my face down until our lips were only a centimeter apart. The suspense was killing me so with my last shred of sanity, I closed the distance.

Our lips met in the sweetest kiss imaginable. Fireworks exploded in my chest. It felt like my heart would beat out of my chest and all rational thought left my head. My arms wrapped around his neck on their own as I leaned forward to slightly increase the pressure.

_Now I see what people mean when they say their first kiss is something they never forget._

Just as I was getting into it, the door of the dressing room banged open. I jumped back, only to be confronted with a blonde maelstrom. Then I heard the two dreaded words.

"Your fired."

"Don't blame Mr. Wilson, it was my fault." I took a deep breath and looked up at Roxas. "Im sorry."

"Your still fired."

"I know."

"You may hand in your cell phone, pager, and room key. Come with me and I'll give you your paycheck. Or what you earned at least."

I nodded, set my borrowed electronics on the table of the living room, and followed Roxas to the penthouse office. He wrote something down, and handed me a check for $5,000. I folded it in half and slid it into my back pocket. Heaving a sigh, I picked my dignity up off the floor and looked Roxas in the eyes, shaking his proffered hand. Turning, I left.

When I got to the bottom floor, I went into my superiors office. After being told to come in, I sat in the hard-backed chair across from him. Folding my hands in my lap, I waited for him to chew me out.

"You realize, Demyx, that you have cost us the most influential guest this hotel has ever had? Because of you, Mr. Wilson is moving to another hotel. Based on this, combined with past mishaps, I have no choice but to fire you."

"I understand sir."

"Good. You may back up your things and leave. I expect you will be gone by the end of the week? That gives you three days."

"Yes sir. I'll be gone by tomorrow, What of the rest of the band sir?" I looked at him, worried.

"They will retain their positions. I'll just hire a new singer. You may pick up your final check in the morning. You are dismissed." and as simple as that, I was out of a job.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." standing, I turned and left the office.

It was a blow. Losing two jobs in one day was a hit below the belt. I had no where to go. No where but back home.

_Maine._

I shuddered at the thought.

Riding the elevator to my floor, I unlocked my room to find Axel still sleeping, as through nothing had ever happened. At least one part of my life was still normal and happy. Going to the closet, I pulled two suitcases and a garbage bag out of the bottom from beneath a pile of junk. Opening both on my bed, I started stacking my clothes in neat piles inside. When one suitcase was full, I filled the other with my junk. Books, CD's, shoes, guitar tabs, picks, polish, sketch pads, art crap, and other odds and ends. Closing it with a snap, I picked up the phone and dialed the operator, asking for the nearest airport.

After reserving a ticket with my emergency credit card, I changed into more comfortable clothes and threw my slacks and button-up shirt on top of my clean ones and closed that suitcase as well. Heaving them off the bed, I yawned and decided it was a good time for a nap. My plane didn't leave until tonight anyways. I flopped onto my bed with a groan.

"Dude, you cant leave!"

"Mom's expecting me. Where else can I go? It's not like I can actually afford this hotel."

"Well you cant just leave!"

"Sorry Axe, I have to go. You guys will get a new singer within a few days."

"Dammit. This is all Zexions' fault."

"Don't blame..him." I turned back to Axel with an anguished look. "Please don't blame him. Its not his fault."

I was so pathetic. I couldn't even bear to say his name. Not after he left during my little cat-nap without so much as a goodbye. I hadn't seen him since that traitorous kiss. So now I was going to go home.

"But Dem, Maine is like, far away."

"Im so proud you passed geography."

"I'll pretend you didn't say that. Please don't go. Please."

"Im really, really sorry Axel, I have to. I'll see you later. I promise to call, alright? All the time. Good luck."

Loading my last bag into the waiting taxi, I gave my best friend one final hug and got in, waving out the open window as we pulled away. My life sucked. Royally.

**A/N: **Horrid place to leave off, I know! As much as it pains me to say so, there is only once chapter left. Sorry, mini-fic. Thing is, im willing to give sequel rights to anyone who wants them. First one to ask get 'em! Message me ASAP and let me know. I'll make sure to end the story with a very wide continuation opening so it can easily be picked up, kay? Well I love you all and please review, it makes me want to write more! If you don't review, well thanks for reading anyways. Love you all bunches!!

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

-literary license-

PS: The french that Zexion uses means "I Really Want to Kiss You."


End file.
